Changed
by EgyptGirl2431
Summary: Jay or Cole. Nya must choose now or never. But what if she chooses wrong. Feelings will be crushed, and a new enemy will arise. And only Nya can stop him. This is my first story, so please, no flames. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is something I thought up on the long bus ride to school, so I'm crossing my fingers that someone out there will like it. Also, this is my first story, so please, no flames. This story is based on all the evil Jay rumors being passed around lately. The book starts as they are walking back from the stone arm tomb, as last showed in episode 30. So I hope you all like it, and please remember to review. It would mean so much. But anyway, on with the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm sorry that I couldn't post the full chapter. I'm still new at this, and I got a little confused. Big thank to wizard101 for helping me. And thanks for your support to! I already have like 7 reviews!

Nya's P.O.V

I'd rather be anywhere but here, and of all times now. Instead of being on the surface, I was stuck in the stinky, old sewers. And the fact that Jay and Cole are going at it again, behind me, for the fifth time makes me even more miserable.

"Dirt Clawed!"

"Zap Trap!"

Jay would be the immature one for starting the fight, and it's his fault for starting the fewed anyway. I think I've made my decision...

"Hey sis, are you ok?" My brother, Kai, questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just have a lot on my mind" I answer. Hmm, maybe Kai can help.

"Hey Kai, who do you think I should choose?" I ask.

"Nya, you know I can't choose for you. Like you told me, you're a grown woman now. And I know you're capable of making your own decisions. But in the end, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." And with that, he walked away, leaving me to ponder my own thoughts. What would happen if I choose wrong? What if this hurt the team? What if I'm not ready? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Ok, here I go. Now or never." I said, trying to encourage myself.

"Hey guys?" I ask, trying to get their attention. But it doesn't work, they just keep bickering. So I try a little louder. Nothing. Finally, I snapped.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" I scream, so loud it creates a pretty strong eco. I look at the guys who had finally stopped, and were staring at me in astonishment. I take the silence as my hint to speak.

"Thank you, now I have made my decision. I have chosen… Cole." I state.

"WHAT!" the guys said in unison. But Jay said nothing, which is odd. When I tried to find him, I couldn't. He was gone!

"Jay!" I cried out, hoping he could hear me. And soon, the others joined in my Chorus as well. But as I ran trying to find him, I only thought one thing.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jay's P.O.V I ran. Thats all I could do. She had chose Cole over me and I didn't want to be there another secont. Didn't she know what I would have done for her? I would give my life if it meant I was keeping her safe. Okay, now I'm starting to sound like Kai... Freaky. I loved her, and I thought she loved me just the same

But I was wrong. I should have seen this coming. How could I be so stupid to have not notice that we were growing appart. That she was thinking of me as a friend, not a loving boyfriend. How could this happen so fast yet " CRASH! " Owch.

I pick myself up off the cold sewer floor. My head was now throbbing like I tried to blow it up with TNT. I pull out the glowstick the guys gave me when we first got here. It turned out that I ran into a shiny metal ladder. No wonder my head hurts so much. My curiosity got the best of me, so I climbed it to the surface.

When I stood up, i saw a wonderful sight. It was a lab with everything you could want. It had chemicles, itricate wiering, and... Electric eels? I walk foward to get a closer look, when i heard a all to familiar voice.

" Hello Ninja, we've been expecting you."

I turn around to see the Overlord's face on a screen over top of the entrence. Well, if you could call it a face.

"What do you want, Overlord?" I ask, trying to think of a good comeback.

"I just want to use your powers for... a little test." He says slyly

"I thought you needed Lloyd's powers?" I ask, a little confused.

"I need his powers to make me whole, not to power the nindroids." He states

Then it hits me. Lightning. Electricity. I have to get out of here! But befor I could do anything, somthing hard hits the back of my head and befor i know it, i was out cold. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. sorry this took so long, I had my first writters block. But my good friend, Zane's Girlfriend, gave me some ideas and this chapter was born. So please read and review, and thanks for reading. And also, please vote on the pole that's on my profile. Only five people have voted so far, and I was hoping for more.  
Nya's P.O.V  
I had to find him. I had to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That it was my choice. But that's not the only reason. For some reason, without him I feel empty. Like half of me is gone. But I just dont understand it. I chose Cole. I should be happy, right?  
"Nya, slow down." Has Kai been following me this whole time? But when I tried to stop, I lost balance. I tripped and fell, scrachind the bottom of my hands.  
"You ok?" He asks. It seems he's been asking me that a lot lately.  
"I-I think so." I say, but then curse myself for sounding so weak.  
"Good." He says and sits down next to where i fell. We stayed quiet for a while, then I desided to ask him.  
"Kai, what should I do? I've tried everything, but it just makes me more confused", I say exasperated.  
"Well, have you tried Pro's and Con's?" I was simple. How did I not think of it?  
"No. I actually didn't." I answer,waiting for him to look surprised. But he never did.  
"Then I'll help you. So what are the Pro's of Jay?" He asks me, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, he's sweet, funny, he been there for me since the begining. Do you have anything to add, Kai?" I ask my brother.  
"Yeah, he treats you well, protects you, cares for you, and remember what he said when he first met you?" My Brother asks me.  
"Of corse, it was 'Do you like Blue?'. How could i forget?" I reply to my brother.  
"Now the Con's, and i could do that easly. He is immature, anoying, and... Thats all I got" admits Kai. I laugh at my brothers Con list, and try to make my own, but find that theres no more Con's left.  
"Yeah, me to. Lets start on Cole's list." I tell Kai.  
"Good idea. So, what has Cole done for you? He asks.  
"Well... He... Um... Nothing." I admit.  
"Exactly. Remember when you got captured by The Stone Army?" He asks.  
"Again, how could I ever forget." I state.  
"Well, after you were draged away, Cole just said ' thats how the cookie crumbles'." I was shocked. I would have expected that from Jay, but the leader of the ninja team, never.  
"Then after Cole made that statement, Jay flaired up and attacked him." He must have seem the suprised look on my face, because he decided to explain further.  
"Im not kidding, he litraly tackled Cole to the ground, and was about to punch him in the face until Sensei stopped him." I am speechless. This is not like Jay at all. Dang, he must really love and care about me.  
" I know he dose" says Kai. Oops, I guess I said that last part out loud.  
"Should we continue looking for Jay?" I ask, trying to hide my blush.  
"Sure" he answers.  
But when we stand to leave, I hear a scream that I instantly recognized as Jay's. I look at Kai, he nods a yes, and we take off in a sprint, tourds the direction the scream came from.  
Don't worry Jay, we're coming to save you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N. SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW TO MY STORY HEART ATTACK, I ONLY HAVE FOUR!_**

Jay's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of grinding metal. Heh, I must be back in my workshop. But when I tried to sit up to investigate, I couldn't. I lifted my head up to see what was going on, only to find that my entire body was covered in thick, black, metal. The same used to make the nindroids. I was lying on a table and at the end of it was someone wearing a white cloak with its hood up.

"I-I saw you... At the junkyard", I stamper.

"Correction. You saw me at the junkyard, under Ninjago City, Ouraboris, Darklys, The Toxic Bogs, The Bounty, and many, many more" said the stranger.

Wait, did he say 'The Bounty'? The only villain who snuck onto The Bounty was...

"Pythor?" I say, not even believing what's coming out of my mouth.

He flipped his hood off, and I was speechless. There was Pythor, but he had Snow White scales, and a voice that sounded like he was dying.

"B-But I thought you were..." I started.

"Eaten? We'll, you'll be the first to know that, like Wu, I survived The Great Devourer. But I had to pay a cost for my life", he explained. He looked at his scales.

"Soon, my voice will return to normal. But my scales, will be like this, forever", he concluded

Wow, that's horrible. I don't know what I would do if that was me. But, then again, he's evil. He deserves it.

"But anyway, let's get to it. Jay, your the brains of the ninja operation, so I'll make a deal with you."

How did he know my name? He usually just calls us 'ninja'.

"Um... How did you know my name?" I ask.

"Oh yes! While you were out, we scanned your brain, so we know everything about you! Isn't Technology wonderful?"

OH MY OVERLORD! ARE YOU BRICK'IN KIDDING ME?! HE SCANNED MY BRAIN?! WTH!

"Anyway, we want you to help us power out army", He asks calmly.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" I ask. He grinned at me, and I wish I'd never asked.

"If you don't commit to our agreement, I'll turn you into a droid, just like Cyrus was."

"Well... Wait, no. I'm not going to endanger Ninjago by powering your army", I state.

"Oh we'll, I sure hope you know what your getting yourself into", He said walking towards me.

He picked up an empty syringe from a nearby table. He stabbed it into a part in my arm where the metal wasn't covering it. I screamed in pain as he took blood from me, making me feel light head.

"I sure do hope you don't hurt anyone you really care about. Like that Samurai Girl. Nya, I think her name is?" Pythor said, sarcastically.

Oh no, I forgot about Nya! Man I don't wanna hurt her!

Pythor took the syringe to a control panel where he carefully put a few drops into a slot in the panel. Then he put a little into a jar, probley for later. And lastly, he dripped the rest everywhere. Some down the ladder I came up from, some on the floor, even on the table. He set the now empty syringe down and pushed a few buttons on the control panel. Instantly, I felt something activate in me. Also,something was put over my face. It felt kind of like a half mask, except one eye saw clearly while the other saw everything in red. I sat up with renewed strength.

She broke my heart. I, Jay Walker, will get my revenge for what she did to me.

Even if it kills me... Yes... I'LL KILL HER!

**_A.N. ok...so Jays gone phyco. Wonder what's gonna happen._**

**_Kai: HE AINT KILL'IN MY SISTER!_**

**_Me: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'll put a link in the reviews so you can see what Jay looks like now. This is EgyptGirl2431 signing out, peace!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Nya's P.O.V.

Hearing Jay's scream gave me renewed strength as I sped throght the sewers.I wonder who could have caused him to scream like that, a scream of true pain and agony. It brings me to tears to think of what they could of done to him.

Not to far away, I could hear Zane and Cole rejoining Kai and I. But I didn't have time to listen. Instead I ran even faster, wanting to get their as soon as I could.

As I got closer to where the scream came from, I could smell iron. Blood. Jays blood. I started to feel like my legs were being turned to stone, getting even heavier the closer I got.

By time I reached the place the scream was from, I collapsed to my knees. But not out of exhaustion, but out of fear, fear for Jays life. Fear that he could be gone, like a leaf in the wind, and I would never get the chance to apologize.

I looked down, feeling all my guilt rain down on me. But then I see it. A puddle of blood. I cover my mouth with my hands, trying to stifle a scream. But I soon realized that was a bad idea, immediately tasting blood. There must have been blood on my hands from when I collapsed.

I silently cried, praying that he might be ok, when the others arrived. I could hear their gasps from behind me. I could feel their worried looks. But mostly I could sense their fear. Combining with mine, our fear was like a dense fog, hiding the truth away from us. I don't know how I could, but it was just there.

" I suggest we go up and investigate, it would be for the best", said Zane. Immediately, i took charge and climbed the ladder, not caring that I was getting blood on my dress.

When I reached the top, I was blinded by light. But it was the light of a bloody science lab that greeted my eyes. Everywhere I looked was red, From the table to the equipment. Seeing all this blood made me feel dizzy, and I started to stumble over. Luckily, Kai caught me.

" Woah, sis are you-"

" Yes Kai, I'm fine. I'm just a little, dizzy", I say, cutting Kai off. He then turned to Zane.

" Zane, is their anyway Jay could have survived losing this much blood?", asked Kai.

" Well, I esimate that what you saw around us and by the ladder was about two and a half pints", answered Zane, " so Jay would be very weak and unable to fight".

He went on about how long it would take Jay to regain strength, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was finding Jay.

But suddenly, I heared somthing turn on. It was in a shadow, so I could only make out the shape of it. It had a shape like a nindroid, but their was somthing different about it. Still, we got into fighting position.

" Show yourself", Cole commanded.

As it stepped out of the shadow it was hiding in, I saw somthing horrifying about it that made me want to cry. I just stood their with shaky legs.

It was Jay.

**Omg , this took me forever. Thank you I Love Jay Walker Jaya 4ever, I owe you one!**


End file.
